


come fanno le lancette

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (sì è una pun), M/M, Martino è ancora gay e overwhelmed, angst? i don't know her, continuazione della prima clip del quinto episodio, cuddle-scene estesa, gotta love some romantic pan-ic, i only know due sottoni magistrali innamorati, ma stavolta il pov è di Niccolò
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: Costellazioni sul viso, sofficini ed universi paralleli. In questo ordine.//or: la mia versione di ciò che è accaduto dopo la prima clip del quinto episodio (esatto, proprio l'ultima clip di gioie prima della Morte), attraverso shapshots dell'intera giornata di Martino e Niccolò.





	come fanno le lancette

**Author's Note:**

> sì è la seconda fic che posto in una settimana, i regret nothing.   
> il titolo è preso dalla canzone 'occhiaie' di galeffi, che onestamente è la canzone più Rames che io abbia mai sentito.   
> sono tre scene relative a ciò che, nella mia testa, è successo dopo la cuddle scene. spero vi piaccia!  
> ovviamente dedicata agli unici amori della mia vita Bea ed Eli, che hanno letto questa cosa alle tre di notte e non mi hanno insultata. ily  
> buona lettura!

 

_11:47_  
  


Il punto è che Niccolò sa che dovrebbero lavarsi, vestirsi, fare la spesa, iniziare a pensare a cosa cucinare, ma prima di alzarsi dal letto ha notato quel punto del labbro superiore di Martino in cui esso diventa quasi pesto, di un viola strano, e non è colpa sua se ciò lo ha portato a baciarlo di nuovo.

 E di nuovo.

 E di nuovo

Non hanno ancora veramente parlato della sera prima, né del venerdì prima, per quanto lo riguarda, come se fare discorsi sulla solitudine esistenziale (e dio, magari fosse solo quella, magari) fosse meno intimo del dire ‘ti ho visto il primo giorno di scuola e da allora non ci ho capito più un cazzo’ o ‘non hai idea del numero di volte in cui mi sono fermato davanti alla finestra della tua aula sperando che tu mi notassi’ (nove; lo ha fatto nove volte, ma poi i suoi amici hanno iniziato a prenderlo per rincoglionito ed è stato costretto a fingere nonchalance mentre lasciava il suo cuore davanti a quella finestra per andare a fumare dall’altro lato dell’edificio).

Ma in questo momento non esistono incontri più o meno casuali ai progetti radiofonici di alternanza scuola-lavoro, non esistono ragazze di terzo che interrompono la loro prima conversazione, non ci sono migliori amici che col loro sguardo sembrano far intuire di aver capito qualcosa: ci sono solo loro, Martino sdraiato sul letto, Niccolò su di lui con i gomiti ai lati della sua testa mentre gli esplora la bocca.

Martino non è inesperto, si vede che ha baciato altre persone, e lo stesso si può chiaramente dire di Niccolò, ma ogni incontro di labbra li lascia storditi. La sera prima i loro tocchi erano stati brevi, quasi febbrili, come quelli di chi vuole tutto ma teme di non aver abbastanza tempo per prenderselo e quindi si avvicina ed allontana in maniera frenetica, temendo che l’altro possa scomparire da un momento all’altro, eppure consapevole di esserne già diventato dipendente.

E sì, magari fino a qualche secondo fa Niccolò stava pensando agli ingredienti che gli servono per fare la carbonara -una decente, questa volta- ma insomma, è possibile che una persona abbia le lentiggini anche vicino alla bocca? Chi ha dato il permesso affinché una cosa del genere fosse ammissibile? Sicuramente qualcuno a lui vicino, visto che ce le ha anche Niccolò, ma le lentiggini sono mai state così belle prima di esistere sulla pelle di Martino Rametta, vicino al suo sorriso? La risposta è abbastanza palese.   
Se Niccolò fosse un tantino più lucido potrebbe iniziare a notare come questo suo lasciarsi distrarre dalla bellezza inconsapevole di Martino potrebbe diventare un serio problema in futuro, ma ora il rosso gli sta passando le mani sui fianchi e Niccolò pensa sia arrivato il momento giusto di far valere quel sette in matematica che si conquista faticosamente ogni anno contando ogni singola costellazione che riesce a creare sul viso dell’altro.

 Potrebbe volerci un po’.

Ma loro hanno tutto il tempo del mondo.

 

_14:56_

“Scusa che cazzo hai da dire contro i sofficini?”

“Ma sei scemo? Non è contro _tutti_ i sofficini, solo quelli che stanno qua! Quelli a quattro formaggi sono praticamente un concentrato lavico di formaggi a caso!”

“Ah non sapevo di avere a che fare con un sommelier dei surgelati, chiedo scusa, immagino che sei anche uno di quelli che i bastoncini li fanno nel forno?”

“Perché, scusa, come dovrei farli?”

“Madonna mia Nì, ringrazia che hai una bella faccia perché onestamente me ne sto per andà via eh, che cazzo, si friggono, Nì, i bastoncini si friggono”

È tardi, sarebbero dovuti uscire di casa circa due ore prima ma dopo una mezz’ora _estremamente_ produttiva passata nel letto, hanno avuto la magica idea di rifarsi la doccia (come se quella notturna post-piscina di poche ore prima non fosse stata sufficiente) e veramente, nessuno dei due ha pensato anche solo per un secondo che la cosa sarebbe finita bene, tanto più visto che questa volta era giorno (e, se qualcuno lo chiedesse a Niccolò, la doccia fuori programma oltre a permettergli di creare un’impressionante cresta con i capelli di Martino, gli ha dato un’ottima occasione per studiare ancora meglio le sue cosce, le quali, però, in un futuro possibilmente _molto_ prossimo, richiederebbero studi ancora più approfonditi. Il metodo di analisi verrà scelto in data successiva).   
In realtà è un miracolo che siano usciti di casa prima delle otto di sera.

L’unico supermercato aperto a quell’ora non ha proprio nulla di _‘super’_ : è piuttosto piccino, con due corsie, una per il reparto frigo e l’altra per pasta e biscotti, ma apparentemente lo chef Rametta non si lascia intimidire dall’esiguità del cibo a disposizione, avendo lui deciso di dover dire la sua su ogni singolo prodotto che Niccolò sta posando nel piccolo cestello verde. Ma nella testa del più grande non è passata neanche per un secondo l’idea di controbattere, perché l’immagine di un Martino con i capelli gonfi per il phon e le guance rosse per la corsa è troppo per il suo debole cuore. E’ un uomo semplice, Niccolò.

Ciò non significa, però, che non possa divertirsi un pochino.

Il fatto che siano gli unici, oltre al proprietario (ormai scomparso da vari minuti dietro ad una porta con scritto ‘STAFF ONLY’), ad essere deliziati dalle terribili canzoni pop che passano per la radio del supermercato non è cosa nuova, ma Niccolò si guarda comunque intorno per assicurarsi che siano soli prima di prendere Martino per il polso e premerlo dolcemente contro il frigorifero a muro dall’altro lato della stanza. L’altro ragazzo non stava parlando, ma emette un sospiro strozzato, quasi come se fosse stato interrotto a metà frase, poggiando il cestino a terra e guardando il più grande con un sorriso un po’ incredulo che gli si legge negli occhi, più che sulle labbra.

“Pensi che io abbia un bel faccino?” gli sussurra vicino all’orecchio, come se non volesse farsi sentire da altri, nonostante siano praticamente petto contro petto.

Martino rotea gli occhi, sbuffando con un’insofferenza alla quale non crede neanche lui.

“Tra tutto ciò che ti ho detto decidi di soffermarti su questo? Davvero?”

“Perché, preferivi altro?”

“Ah beh t’ho giusto fatto notare che una qualsiasi nonna italiana si sarebbe messa a piangere nel vedere cosa hai combinato la prima volta che sono venuto a casa tua, però fai te, eh”

“Vabbè ma alla fine ti ho conquistato, no?” continua a sussurrargli, sfiorandogli la mascella con la punta del naso.

“Eh, vabbé…” continua a sorridere, questa volta un po’ più imbarazzato.

“Questo bel faccino non è così inutile come pensavo, allora” e finalmente Niccolò ottiene quello che vuole quando Martino gli allaccia le mani dietro la nuca, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.

“Però la prossima volta il salame vegano no, ti prego”

“Ah no?”

“No, dai”

Non ha il tempo di continuare (probabilmente neanche avrebbe avuto altro da dire, se i suoi occhi socchiusi e la sua bocca semi aperta sono da considerarsi come indizi) perché Niccolò inizia a baciarlo di nuovo, con una mano sul fianco di Martino ed una contro l’anta fredda del frigorifero.

“Però devi ammettere che la panna ci stava bene, cazzo”

Le lamentele di Martino non sono altro che vibrazioni contro le labbra di Niccolò, che sembra si stiano ormai abituando alla possibilità di non smettere mai di sorridere in presenza dell’altro.

 

_01:07_

In linea puramente teorica Niccolò sa che non dovrebbe farlo.

Il problema è che questo fatto, in questa specifica circostanza, non è mai stato così poco rilevante, tanto più dal momento che riesce a percepire gli occhi di Martino che fingono indifferenza in merito anche se continuano a fissare ad intermittenza l’oggetto alla sua sinistra.

“Vuoi che suoni?”

“Ma no ma sei scemo? Sono tipo le—” caccia fuori dalla tasca il suo telefono, in un gesto che non crede di avergli mai visto fare durante tutta la giornata “Due di notte, ah no, è l’una, vabbè-- va a finire che i vicini chiamano la polizia”

“Beh, questo solo se dovessi suonare _veramente_ male” ed è una battuta che non fa neanche ridere, ma riesce a spezzare quella risolutezza con la quale Martino si stava opponendo.

Lo vede fare un mezzo sorriso –ed è una cosa che fa spesso, quella di fermarsi a metà, prima che quella meravigliosa parabola possa impossessarsi completamente del suo viso, quasi come se avesse paura delle conseguenze che una cosa del genere potrebbe avere. Poche volte in vita sua Niccolò ha provato un desiderio tanto forte di cambiare un’abitudine di qualcuno.

Al momento, però, si limita ad avvicinarsi al pianoforte, dopo aver fatto ciò per cui si era inizialmente alzato, ovvero spegnere la cicca nel posacenere.

E’ all’ultimo secondo che cambia idea.

“Facciamo una cosa, siediti te qua” gli dice, indicando la sedia davanti al piano

“Ma scherzi? Lo sai che non ho mai toccato un pianoforte in vita mia, sì?”

“C’è sempre una prima volta, muoviti”

“Alle due di notte?”

“Non sono le due, è ancora l’una, e poi è pure meglio, fa molto musicista maledetto del settecento, anche se ci mancano le candele e un po’ di sana crisi esistenziale”

A questo punto l’unica forza che muove Martino è quella di voler vedere dove voglia andare a finire Niccolò, quindi lo asseconda, sedendosi e poggiando i polpastrelli sui primi tasti che si trova davanti.

“Non so neanche dove sia il Do”

“Aspetta, ti faccio vedere io” gli sussurra il pianista (quello vero), mettendosi dietro alla sedia e piegando la schiena fino a raggiungere la nuova altezza di Martino, prima di poggiare le mani sulle sue.

Forse è la notte, la luce soffusa che proviene dall’unica lampada che hanno acceso, forse è l’ipersensitività dopo una intera giornata passata a toccarsi, sfiorarsi, conoscersi, forse è il freddo dei tasti in contrasto con la pelle bollente di entrambi, ma quel contatto viene percepito come il più intimo che si siano scambiati in tutta la giornata.

“Se entro dieci minuti non mi rendi il nuovo Beethoven vuol dire che sei proprio una pippa”

“Certo che ti piace proprio dire che sono una pippa, eh?”

“Sei tu che non mi dimostri mai il contrario!”

“Ma se non mi hai mai sentito suonare!”

E se non fosse stato per il fatto che il petto di Niccolò si trova ad aderire quasi completamente a quello di Martino, il sussulto divertito del secondo sarebbe passato inosservato, ed invece lo percepisce chiaro e forte, e Niccolò sente che sotto c’è qualcosa di non detto, ma non fa in tempo ad indagare oltre, almeno per ora.

“Dimostrami il contrario, allora”

E lui lo fa, meglio che può, rispolverando brani semplici che non provava da anni e cercando di coinvolgere le dita di Martino prima di rassegnarsi a fare tutto il lavoro, lasciando che le mani dell’altro si poggino sul legno mentre le sue si inerpicano in melodie sempre più complesse.

In realtà Niccolò sta giocando un po’ sporco, perché quello che all’apparenza è un susseguirsi complicatissimo di note (in un crescendo che dovrebbe seriamente iniziare a fargli temere la reazione dei suoi vicini, che stranamente tarda ancora ad arrivare) è parte di una canzone che conosce da anni, una che le sue dita riuscirebbero a replicare a memoria anche senza guardare i tasti, ed è per questo che sposta lo sguardo dai tasselli bianchi e neri al lato destro del viso di Martino, l’unico lato che riesce a vedere data la posizione. E’ però sufficiente a fargli notare i suoi occhi chiusi, la sua espressione beata. Ed è lì che un pensiero colpisce Niccolò, e cioè che questa non sembri essere la prima volta in cui hanno vissuto una cosa del genere, quasi come se si stessero trovando a vivere per l’ennesima volta un sentimento più grande di loro, già scritto da qualche parte, e che loro non possono fare altro che seguire, nella rinuncia al libero arbitrio più dolce che abbiano mai provato.

Naufragare in un’idea del genere è destabilizzante, gli fa bloccare il respiro, e quindi chiudere gli occhi mentre inizia a baciare scherzosamente il collo di Martino si rivela essere più un diversivo per Niccolò stesso che per l’altro ragazzo, nonostante riesca a spacciarlo come un modo per evitare che di fargli realizzare che col passare dei secondi le sue dita sono diventate sempre più imprecise.

Tutto si ferma quando –finalmente—dal piano di sopra iniziano a farsi sentire rumori di piedi battuti contro il pavimento, che li intimano a cessare ogni tipo di rumore.

La risata di Niccolò contro la pelle di Martino ha qualcosa di liberatorio.

“Forse conviene smetterla, dai”

“Ma no, dai, sai che bello se ci mettiamo a fare gara per vedere dopo quanti minuti chiamano veramente la polizia? Secondo me si può fare, vinci un premio se ce la fai in meno di dieci” dice ridendo, mentre chiude il pianoforte e si alza dalla sedia, con una cura ed una reverenza che fino a qualche secondo prima Niccolò non pensava potessero appartenere al ragazzino di fronte a lui.

Poi si alza, e lo prende per mano, tirandolo dolcemente verso la sua –la loro?—stanza.

Il miracolo delle dita che danzano sui tasti o sulle corde di uno strumento e generano musica è poca cosa rispetto a quello delle loro mani intrecciate al buio di una notte di inizio novembre.

“Domani mattina rifallo, magari senza rischiare una denuncia” sussurra Martino alla fine, nel distendersi per la seconda notte di fila al fianco di Niccolò.

L’unica risposta che il ragazzo gli dà è quella di stringerlo a sé, baciandogli leggermente le labbra e autoconvincendosi di riuscire a vedere nell’ombra gli occhi dell’altro che si chiudono ed un morbido sorriso farsi strada sul suo viso.

Domani.   
Lì, sotto le coperte, sembra che abbiano ancora tutto il tempo del mondo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> spero di leggere il vostro parere su questa fic! commenti sono sempre graditi hehe  
> se volete urlare/fangirlare/una combinazione delle due mi potete trovare su twitter come @resplendenteven.  
> a presto!  
> anto


End file.
